TRADUCCIÓN: Annie by kormaqueen
by Annie Htw
Summary: Una historia sobre la vida de Annie Cresta, la cual comienza el día en que el mejor amigo de su hermano, Finnick Odair, es cosechado y termina antes del final de Sinsajo. TRADUCCIÓN. Original by kormaqueen.


_Nota de autor:_ Hola chicos, soy Han (kormaqueen). Esta es la historia de Annie Cresta, a través de mis ojos, desde que Finnick entra en los Juegos, hasta un poco después del final de Sinsajo. Espero que les guste. Chequeen mis otras historias. Por favor califiquen y critiquen, esta es mi primera historia individual.

**Fic original:** s/8209766/1/Annie

* * *

"¿Annie?" Las palabras de mi padre cortaron mis pensamientos mientras me cepillaba el cabello. Me quedé mirando mi reflejo durante un rato, teniendo mi cabello largo, oscuro, ondulado y mis ojos verde oscuro, cargados con una emoción que no podía posicionar. Saqué mis dedos a través de mi pelo, asegurándome de que no quedaran nudos, ya que había corrido en la playa ventosa con Jamie y Finnick, más temprano esa misma mañana.

"Ya voy, papá" Puse el cepillo sobre el tocador y bajé las escaleras. Me senté a la mesa y escuché a Jamie corriendo escaleras abajo y luego me golpeó en la cabeza. Le grité, pero el sólo respondió "Hoy es día de cosecha, Annie. APURATE."

Tengo sólo diez años. Pero Jamie tiene catorce, al igual que Finnick, quien es su mejor amigo... aunque es mío también. Jamie no me deja decir que es mi amigo asimismo, porque es suyo, no mío y dice que debería dejar de intentar ser amiga de Finn. Pero él siempre me defiende y me permite ir a la playa con ellos.

Estoy preocupada por Jamie, aunque él es muy bueno entrenando. Yo no soy muy buena con ningún arma, pero todavía tengo dos años para aprender, supongo. El año pasado, mi hermano me dijo que estaba confiado, que aunque fuese cosechado, el ganaría. Pero sé que me mintió, porque esa misma noche caminé hasta su habitación y estaba llorando. Al día siguiente era la cosecha y él estaba bien.

"ANNIE, DEJA DE IGNORARME Y PONTE DE PIE." Salí de mi ensueño y rápidamente engullí el resto de mis envolturas de algas y arroz. Corrí escaleras arriba y abrí el armario, para encontrar que mi padre había dejado el vestido que usaría en la cosecha sobre la cama. Murmuré "Gracias" y me vestí rápidamente. Era pequeño, a cuadros verdes y azules, para simbolizar los hermosos mares del Distrito 4. Amaba mi casa.

Calcé mis sandalias en mis pequeños pies y me cepillé el cabello una vez más, dejándolo suelto para la cosecha. No sería un posible tributo, pero todavía me gusta verme bien cada vez que salgo. Corrí escaleras abajo para encontrarme con que Finn y sus padres ya habían llegado y estaban esperándome, así podíamos ir todos juntos a la plaza.

"Hola, Annie. Te ves bien." Finnick me sonrió mientras Jamie me miraba por detrás de de él. "Gracias, Finnick. Tú también." Mascullé, no estando segura de si podía oírme. Me guiñó el ojo, capturando toda mi atención con sus bonitos ojos color mar. Le devolví la sonrisa y se revolvió su cabello rubio, dejándolo más desalineado de lo que ya estaba. "¡Vamos!" Exclamó Finnick, "¡Tenemos una Cosecha a la que ir!" Él y Jamie animaron, como si la Cosecha no fuese aterradora, pero noté como Jamie me miró rápidamente y sacudió su cabeza, pidiendome que no dijera nada sobre su interminable miedo a ésta.

Volteé hacia mi padre y mientras este tomaba mi mano, le pedí que se arrodillara para que pudiese oírme. "Papá, ¿Finnick y Jamie van a estar bien?" Él se congeló durante algunos segundos y luego se volvió, para que estuviésemos a la misma altura de ojos. Él alisó mi vestido, me sonrió y una única lágrima cayó de sus brillantes ojos verdes.

"No lo sé, Annie. Lo único que podemos esperar es que este año, la suerte esté de nuestro lado." Me sonrió otra vez y me hizo una seña para que comenzáramos a andar.

Mi padre cerró la puerta cuando ambos estábamos afuera, ya que eramos los últimos en salir. Asentí con la cabeza, diciéndole que estaba lista. Entonces caminamos hacia la plaza para enterarnos que par de chicos serían enviados a su inminente muerte este año.


End file.
